Lost to the World
by MikaMckeena
Summary: She lay there, her only world was of pain and darkness. Save for a Voice and a Touch that kept her fighting.......


Lost to the World

Every part of her body hurt, the cuts burned like molten fire on her skin. She wandered if this hell she was being burned alive for some untold sin she had done in this life time or the former one. Her world was nothing but black, the kind of darkness that ate all light from the world. How she had come to this world of dark and burning escaped her mind. Even sleep was no way out from the pain of the flesh on her mortal body. Death was indeed a cruel man come to visit her this time.

Cruel?

Could such a thing as death be cruel?

No, death would be mercy from this hell won't it?

An escape from the endless dark.

How long her world was this came unknown to the women. At times a gentle word would slip in between the cracks of the ebony world. A smooth touch on the skin untouched by the burns and cuts on her body. Coolness would full her world for a moment, like the first frost in autumn. Keeping that anguish fulled world at bay even for maddening moment at least. Those moments kept her alive in this body, tied her to next breath and beat of heart.

If her mind could form some kind of complex idea, she might have asked how she was like this? What had happened to the women laying and trapped in her own self? Those might have been her questions if she could ask them to this person touching her. No, the pain was the only thing that filled her days. Then the darkness might have been worse for the women laying there. Part of her mind that came sanity with that cooling touch and voice knew at some point that light had touched that world. Colors she could no longer name and sounds she once knew. A body that was strong and well that had touched and lived in that world of light at one point. Or maybe that had been all dream to escape this world she was in now.

Which one was real?

This one now? Full of burning pain?

Torment darkness?

Or the dream of colors and sound?

Warmth and cold?

Slowly, the torment begin to reseed from her mind. Her mind begin to take note of certain things it could feel other then that burning. The softness of the cloth wrap on her hurt body, the coolness of the wind on the freed ed skin. Sounds of sandals and hushed voices from near and far to her. Yet, her mind gripped most to one sound and touch. That voice that had broken from the cracks. That touch that driven away that burning from her skin. A voice of frozen steel and soft snow falling on trees. A touch of arctic cold and gentle wind. Those two things made her fight even more that dark and pain.

Everyday, she made her way to those two things.

Fighting to join that place that held this source.

One small leap would be made.

Feeling the texture of the cloth.

Knowing and recalling the sounds of a wind chime

A song of a bird on the window.

Scents of cherry blossoms on the wind.

She fought more and harder at the body healed and the mind began to recall and remake its world once again. The body healed the wound that lay on the flesh. A soul was gritting to use that body to rejoin the world of colors.

All through this, that voice brought with it words of strength. A touch would give her the energy to one more battle. To keep fighting and wake up to the world she thought only a dream. Those two things was she needed to living for the next time around.

Time held no power on those things. Time had meant nothing to her in a world of pain and obsidian. Now time meant everything to her. She could somewhat grasp time was passing in the living world. Suns warmth traveling on her skin, the sings of birds in the morning, the cool winds of the night and evenings. Scents of trees and flowers in bloom carried on that same wind. Time was becoming a friend once more.

So, with time on her side once more. She kept fighting and winning the inner war. The voice and touch giving her hope she could win. Yes, she was winning the trauma of the dark. Body showed this winning with healing and letting her feel each more new sense everyday.

Her mind was now recognizing words.

"I know you can win, keeping fighting..."

"Don't give up!"

"I miss your stupid teasing and messing your always making."

"I remember this one time I came back from a meeting. The whole thing was a waste of time. Just a review like always. I walked into the office and found food all over the place. Papers stuck to the ceiling and walls, trash and broken dishes everywhere. And you passed out..."

That Voice was her only source of words, she knew others came now. More words being edged into her memories. A new word came on its own, friend. These Voices were her friends. People that cared for her she knew. So she fought more for those friends. A reason more to heal the body. She had friends that wanted her back.

For while, that became her new world. More Voices would break the cracks of the dark. Yet, only one Touch came to her skin. It touched more then the aching flesh, it touched the bareness of her soul. The core that defined what she was. She wanted to able to touch that Touch with her own.

She wanted too..

She longed too

She WOULD!

Moving her hand, she gripped that Touch in her skin. Rough hands filled her skin, the finery and length of the fingers. Thunderous strength filled that hand she clenched. She was feeling that Touch at last with her own now.

The voice hushed, gasping in surprise it seemed. Then the hand clenched her own. Drawing it into the other. Pressing the healed skin to the smoothness of the check. Wet fell on the hand. Tears of joy her skin messaged the mind.

The voice spoke out, drawing her more from the dark. Giving her a path to follow and grasp. Shoving once more to the light of colors.

She had won her battle.

Earning her freedom at last from that hellish place.

Fluttering for moment, she opened her eyes to the world. White and blurry, it sting her eyes and brought a few tears. Yet one thing did she focus on. Silver flashed in that white storm.

Snow?

A person?

Yes, it was a person. Hair silver like the snow when first falling to the earth under the moon. This person was the Touch and Voice. His hands covered her one in his, his voice wavering with complex emotions she had yet to name. All she knew, was her battle was over for now.

For now, she was safe with this person...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, who do you think it is? Who is the women? And should I write a part two?

Review to tell me.


End file.
